Quick Stop in the Meadow
by iphooqui
Summary: After some fun with Emmett, Rosalie goes hunting with Alice and makes a quick stop in the drizzly meadow for some more fun. One-shot. Rated M for language, smut, and femmeslash. OOC.


**Disclaimer: Twilight characters are not mine. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary: After some fun with Emmett, Rosalie goes hunting with Alice and makes a quick stop in the drizzly meadow for some more fun.**

**Rating: M for language, smut, and femmeslash**

**I tend to have a few minor recurring themes in my work. I guess my version of Alice enjoys wearing boy shorts and knee-high socks.**

* * *

><p><strong>ROSALIE<strong>

"Come the fuck over here," Emmett's throat rumbled as he slammed me against the sturdy wall. His big hand had me pinned down by my neck as his face inched closer to mine.

I smirked once I heard Edward protest from downstairs before taking flight into the woods. Naturally, Alice giggled to herself and went on about her business with subtle hums to drown out the noise that was to come. I wasn't sure what the others—Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were up to since I heard no reaction from any of them but they were all beyond familiar with this behavior. My guess is they were trying their damned best to ignore what Emmett and I were conspiring up here.

Still holding me down by my neck with his steel grip, Emmett effectively shredded my top off with one simple jerk of his index finger. My royal blue lace bra was next, leisurely drifting to the floor in pieces behind us as he swiftly transferred me to the giant king-sized bed used strictly for occasions like this. The legs of the massive bed wavered underneath us as he aggressively smashed my body into the firm mattress, this time trapping my wrists above my head.

Emmett hovered over me and brought his lips to my neck. I shut my eyes and sighed as he hastily licked up and down the length of my neck, sucking and biting on my icy granite skin. He brought my captured wrists down along with him as his mouth descended on my nipples, stomach and navel. I heard the splitting of more fabric, followed by a brief draft against my bare thighs. Emmett released my wrists and used both hands to pry my legs apart.

He waited no longer to begin lapping at me hungrily, keeping his taut grasp around my spread thighs as if to stop me from escaping or clamping them around his head. My freed hands immediately found and plucked at my firm and ample tits once I felt the recognizable pleasure begin to swell between my legs. My hips ground rhythmically against Emmett's moving lips and tongue and I moaned softly but not quietly enough to go unheard by the other vampires in the house. It was not like Emmett hadn't already given us away with his ravenous growls and strident sucking.

My dishonest attempt at some degree of modesty exploded and crumpled as I did, and my moans and gasps surged from my lips at high volumes. Alice's soprano giggles from downstairs chimed in perfect harmony with my moans, and for a brief second I pondered whether she was humored by the situation itself or by someone's reaction to it. My hands took Emmett's head and I pulled his face up to level with mine. I kissed him brusquely as I tied my long legs around his waist and his solid cock rubbed against me behind his jeans when he ground his hips into mine.

Emmett's fine muscle-hugging shirt floated in shreds, each bit swaying and whirling elegantly like feathers in every conceivable direction. In contrast, his thick designer jeans ripped noisily under the force of our eager fingers and collapsed uniformly on the floor with a thump. He spun me over at vampire speed and before I landed on my hands and knees he had already pushed his engorged erection inside me. His large hands reached for my hips, grabbing them tight and slamming me back deeper around his cock.

"Fuck. Emmett," I hissed as I fisted the bedding beneath me. His sharp and sudden entry pierced through me but the sting was directly replaced by satisfaction.

My crouched body rebounded against Emmett's with each of his slow and hard thrusts and the force had the giant bed scraping across the floor. He kept one hand at my hip while the other slithered up my side, tracing my shoulder and taking a fistful of my golden waves. Occasionally he would tug my hair back and turn my head to kiss me feverishly on the lips. It was not long before his efforts gradually began to bring back those concentrated sensations that would surely result in another explosive climax.

I sincerely did try to stifle my moans the second time around, but failed as soon as the current streamed through me with an astounding intensity. Emmett must have come with me because I soon noticed my moans were lost in his even louder, husky groans of pleasure.

Having met our chronic sexual requirement, Emmett and I both collapsed on the bed, heaving out unnecessary breaths out of pure habit. He drew my willowy frame against his significantly larger and muscular one and tenderly embraced me.

"Alice, love, could you please find Edward and let him know it is safe to come back?" Jasper's smooth voice requested from downstairs just moments later.

Emmett's hearty laugh filled the house, his chest vibrating against my head.

"Care for a second round?"

"I wouldn't. Not unless you want to skip out on Alaska. We are leaving in a few minutes," Jasper cautioned.

"Welp!" Emmett leaped to his feet. "Time already!" He dashed to his closet and came back to the bed six seconds later fully dressed. "You sure you're not coming?" He asked after kissing me on the lips.

"Unlike you picky ass little boys, I do not mind filling up on elk," I quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh, you won't be talking shit when I get back and give you a scrupulous pounding. Only the grizzlies can make that happen. Face it, today's fuck session sucked ass."

"You are so right. I was not going to say anything but it was a huge disappointment."

A spontaneous staring contest ensued and Emmett lost the moment he opened his mouth.

"You're serious?"

My severe expression remained static.

His tentative smile faded into a frown as the seconds passed.

"Rose?"

"Have you packed your things?"

"_Rose!_"

"Emmett I am not giving you the satisfaction of answering that stupid question so you can boast to your sexually deprived brothers on the road. It's rude," I started towards my dresser.

"Oh but you just did," his goofy grin irritated me.

"Jesus," I muttered as I stepped into a red satin underwear set.

"Emmett!" Jasper hurried.

"See you tomorrow. Don't have too much fun with Alice," Emmett kissed my cheek and disappeared.

"That is inevitable."

I searched my closet and decided on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a long-sleeved lavender v-neck. I was not sure what Alice had planned for today, but I'd bet my life that it probably had something to do with visiting the mall. She had commented the other day on how my wardrobe had dwindled and seemed quite distressed when I whipped out the burgundy blazer that survived Emmett's ferocious fingers last winter. She told me it was unacceptable to walk around in year-old clothing.

"Where are you going?" I caught Carlisle and Esme heading for the front door when I entered the living room.

"Esme and I decided to go on our own hunting trip," Carlisle provided a sweet smile.

"Are you hunting this weekend, sweetie?" Esme gazed at my nearly black eyes with maternal concern.

"I'll probably go sometime later today."

"Okay baby," she stretched her hand behind my neck and pressed my forehead against her lips. "We will see you tomorrow night."

As soon as they stepped out Alice zoomed down the stairs and paused abruptly next to the large sectional sofa.

"Hello, Rosalie," she smirked.

I stopped short, observing her attire with high eyebrows. She looked so…_vibrant_ in her thin purple sweater and bright pink boy shorts. Her small legs were all types of colorful in rainbow knee-high toe socks.

"You're going shopping in that?" I gestured towards her strange outfit. "I think you ought to put some pants on, at least."

"I have decided I wanted to snuggle on the couch like a couple of humans and watch movies today," half a second later she was sitting on the sofa with an orange blanket draped across her lap.

"Jesus you're special."

I sat sideways on the left end of the sofa with my back against the armrest and my legs stretched out.

"_The Notebook_'s already in the DVD player," she grabbed the remote and tapped on a few buttons.

"I'm picking the next movie," I did not suppress my distaste. Alice knew I could not stand chick flicks.

"We shall see about that," she turned to me and eyed my long legs disapprovingly. "Now how are we supposed to cuddle with those in the way?"

Sighing, I dropped my left leg off the couch and drew my right knee up against the backrest.

"In you go, Princess."

Alice glided between my legs and released a contented sigh as she pulled the blanket over herself and leaned back against my chest.

I half paid attention to the stupid movie, absentmindedly tracing my fingertips down Alice's arms and rubbing her sides when she overreacted to the cheesy romance. At some point she drew her knees up and the blanket slipped off her left thigh. She rocked her leg gently from side to side and my eyes shifted with it, chasing her smooth marble skin. Licking my lips I reached to caress her thigh when all of a sudden she squealed, thrashing her legs against the cushions and bouncing excitedly. The action sent her ass cheeks smacking between my legs and I responded with a quiet gasp.

"Alice," I growled against her neck and brought my arms around just below her small breasts to calm her hyper ass down.

She stilled at once and covered her lips with her right hand. "They're having sex," she whispered immaturely.

"And that humors you because?" My thumbs casually stroked the underside of her breasts.

Alice froze. I swept her short black locks from her neck and allowed my lips to scarcely graze her ear.

"What's the matter?"

"I need to hunt—" she groaned when my arms locked around her waist and crashed her back down between my legs after she tried to take off. "_I need to hunt!_" Her voice became shrill and urgent and she broke free from my grasp.

To human eyes, Alice would have been a colorful blur moving up the stairs. I clacked my tongue and eased up off the couch. So she was going to play games today. Fine. Thanks to my meeting with Emmett earlier I am capable of holding out for a few hours. I will let the little fairy have it her way today.

I smirked at her when she showed up less than a minute later in a tight, dark brown cashmere sleeveless dress. Underneath the dress she wore a light brown long-sleeved shirt and matching leggings. Her dark brown suede boots reached her calves and the downy fur at the brim complemented her sleeves and leggings. My gaze flickered toward her large shimmering gold earrings swinging against her dainty neck.

"Only Alice goes hunting in dresses and fur boots," I circled behind her and dragged my fingertips across the small of her back.

"I will be back," she avoided my eyes.

"I am coming with," I declared.

She eyed my lavender top warily.

If last year's blazer made Alice nervous I could not wait for her to see me donned in the forest green one from_ two _years ago. Unsurprisingly, she cringed and looked a little depressed after I disappeared to my room and came back with it on.

"Oh, _Rose_," she grimaced.

"Would you rather I take it off?" I began unfastening the top button.

"Keep it on," she extended her arm to brush my hands away and her own fingers lingered delicately along the abundant swells of my breasts.

Her dark ocher eyes were fixed on my chest for a few long seconds and her lips parted to emit a soft breath. In the next second she withdrew her hand as if she had been bitten by a werewolf and shot a nervous fleeting glance at my eyes before she turned on her heels towards the door. I noticed the effort to resist whatever it was that she was imagining herself doing had exhausted the little color she had left in her irises. They were pitch black now.

So she was going to play the _'I'm going to pretend like I've never even touched you before'_ game. This should be fun.

Alice led the way and sprinted five miles northeast through the forest until she came to a sudden halt at the meadow. It took us sixty seconds flat. The big game was concentrated in the forest at the other end of the meadow but she treaded across the grass with such leisureliness I thought she had changed her mind. Sex in the meadow? Why that is just brilliant.

I was ready to get to business. I have been wet for her the moment I saw her in those knee-high socks. She knew what she was doing.

"Alice," suddenly I was in front of her with my hands on her shoulders. I briefly held her with my stare before I started leaning forward.

"Rose do you remember that hunting game?" She spoke casually, as if I had not been aiming towards her lips for a kiss at all.

I froze and my face was less than half an inch away from hers when my eyes fluttered open.

"_What?_"

"You know…that hunting game we played that one time. We exaggerated the sneakiness and hid behind trees and shit. It was _hilarious_," she used her laughing fit to back away from me since I had been stunned into immobility by her strange behavior.

"Yes," I deadpanned.

Her hysterical giggles were creating a waterfall in my panties.

"We should play! It'll make this trip more exciting."

_You know what would make this trip more exciting, Alice? Fucking in the meadow_.

"Fine," I had to keep telling myself that patience is a virtue. Not that I would be able to focus on any stupid game now. I am beyond aroused.

"Yay! I love playing this game with you, Rose," Alice released another one of her adorable giggles as we crossed the meadow and strode noiselessly into the forest.

I followed closely behind her, my lips fixed into a stiff line and my throat dry. My eyes raked predatorily down her backside and I sighed as I admired the subtle arc of her small ass. I resisted reaching out to touch it and pressed myself against her back once she lurked cautiously behind a massive tree. She pretended to not take notice of the sexual nature in our cozy arrangement.

She peeked around the broad trunk of the tree, the slender fingers of her left hand splaying wide and melodramatically atop the jagged bark. Fewer than ten feet ahead stood a rather large and unsuspecting male elk poking his muzzle into a patch of sweet clovers. Though I had not fed in nearly three weeks and my irises were quickly draining what was left of the amber hue, I could not concentrate on the meal in front of me.

My gaze shifted to Alice's delicate neck and I found myself descending my lips idly toward her granite skin.

"Are you ready?"

Her melodious voice tickling my ears elicited a quiet groan and my eyelids slowly drew together.

"Yes," my throat rumbled softly. I was still in a trance as I began to nestle my face into her sweet-scented hair.

"Oh, I know, I am just as ready to pounce as you are," her voice was low and breathy.

My hands edged forward from my sides, reaching for her waist when suddenly she was gone. My eyes peeled open and realization spread across my features instantly. She was not talking about pouncing on _me_. How she managed to slip between the boundaries of my body and the wide tree with such grace _and _lunge at the huge deer with stunning precision was beyond amazing. I suppose she was taking her _'exaggerating the sneakiness'_ role to the extreme.

Thank goodness for the natural cleansing properties of venom. Without it I would still have traces of elk stink and fur in my mouth. The aftermath of hunting is so not sexy. Glad it only has to be done but once or twice a month.

Alice beamed and licked her full lips as her irises adjusted from onyx to gold in seconds. "That was delicious," and she stuck her finger in her mouth, sucked on it slowly and bore her eyes into mine.

My eyes narrowed. Even after being freshly fed it was difficult to resist the little teasing sprite.

"I suppose it was."

"Well! Back to movie time!" She ran but I was already one step ahead of her.

I stopped her in the middle of the meadow.

"Not so fast."

She struggled under my grip and I took it upon myself to knock her down onto the grass and straddle her hips. "Rosalie! It is _raining_!"

"So it is. A little drizzle never hurt anybody," I became relentless. My nails clawed slowly down her neck to her stomach.

"You are going to make me get all wet," she whined and closed her eyes. Her little pretense was rapidly faltering.

Her words stirred me up more than she had intended them to. The next second I had my chest pressed against hers and our lips were a hair's width apart.

"That's what I want," I breathed.

Alice whipped her head before our lips could meet. Her eyelids were clamped shut and she was biting down hard on her bottom lip.

"Okay. I'll just move on to this, then," my hand darted between her legs and gently stroked her pussy over her dress.

I knew she was done for as soon as that low purr hummed in her throat. My hand worked patiently between her legs as I slowly kissed her neck. I paused and in a flash I had pulled her dress and shirt over her head. I would have just torn them off of her but I would not have wanted her to run back home stark naked. It came as no surprise to discover she wore no bra. She huffed as I kissed and licked her marble nipples.

"Will you let me kiss you now, Princess?" I asked her once I was done loving on her small and adorable tits with my mouth.

I captured her lips anyway before she tried to turn away from me again. Her tiny body went limp under mine when my tongue entered her mouth. My hand dipped under the waistband of her leggings and I rubbed at her again, this time over her panties.

"Rose," she moaned and her kisses became more fervent as she laced her fingers through my drizzle-dampened hair.

I figured Alice could do without the leggings and took the liberty of ripping them clean off of her without disturbing the fur boots. Those were going to stay on. The thought of her running back home with no panties on made me tear the cute pink boy shorts into shreds as well.

I crawled backwards until my face was level with her pussy. She parted her thighs wide for me and I ran one fingertip down her slit. She bucked her hips forward.

"Your pussy is wet," I pointed out nonchalantly.

"Because it's raining," Alice snapped.

I swirled the tips of my index finger and thumb together.

"Well I'll be damned. That is some slick ass rain. The city of Forks ought to release a severe weather advisory."

I shrugged and buried my face between her legs, immediately becoming intoxicated by her sweet scent and taste. My tongue feverishly massaged her clit as I took in flavors that were too scrumptious for words. The way she purred and ground against me when I licked her made my pussy gush and beg and I went ahead and played with myself. Once I advanced to sucking, her whimpers grew louder and her grinding more frantic.

"Rosalie Fucking Hale," she clutched her thighs and flung her right leg directly towards the gray sky.

"What is it, baby?" My words drew out and wafted against her clit.

And she came hard. I sucked her clit into my mouth and rubbed her thighs as she rode it out, shouting obscenities and something about her new Jimmy Choos. Before she fully recovered I plunged two long and slender fingers into her.

"So tell me, Alice. Why is it that you always have a fit of giggles when Emmett and I fuck?" My voice was smooth as I swiftly cocked my head backwards to toss the sticky disheveled hair away from my face.

Alice's back arched as I added a third finger and pumped into her slowly. My thumb rubbed at her swollen clit.

"I already told you why," she panted.

"Tell me again."

"Ah—" she hissed and threw her head back. The tiny water droplets glistening on her skin drove me mad.

"_Tell me,_" I withdrew my fingers and shoved two of them in her mouth when she lifted her head. My thumb still played with her clit.

When I could not stand it any longer my fingers thrust into her again.

"Because…Rose," she spread her legs wider and began to ride my fingers. "Because you never moan as loud when he fucks you as—as you do when I fuck you," she reiterated between gasps for the umpteenth time.

That got me every time. _Every fucking time_. And it was true; Alice always made me come harder than Emmett ever has. Not to insult the poor boy, because he _is_ pretty damn skilled, but Alice just happens to be better. One theory is the fact that I am far more attracted to her influences my judgment, but it is unlikely. Nah. Alice is the best, hands down.

Also, not that Emmett's rough handling bothered me, but Alice's tenderness was a pleasant contrast. I loved that she took her time with me and did things right.

"This is _way_ better than sex with Jasper!" She suddenly blurted out.

"Do you and Jasper even _have_ sex?" This information surprised me.

"No. Maybe with our eyes, but—Christ!" her words were cut short as she came hard again with a shiver.

I was suddenly knocked backwards and on top of me crouched a plundering Alice. Her brilliantly white teeth were bared and she attacked, kissing me on the lips and simultaneously slashing my blazer to pieces with her nails. She snickered victoriously into my mouth after obliterating the seemingly obsolete garment. Before I knew it her powerful elfin hands had ripped through my v-neck and satin bra. For a brief moment I envisioned myself racing naked through the forest and got a little pissed off about it but I am currently in no position to gripe about anything. I guess I will worry about that when the time comes. As she busied herself in lapping at my neck and plucking at my nipples I managed to save the skinny jeans after kicking off my black leather boots. The satin panties, however, did not survive Alice's eager fingers.

She brought her lips back up to mine as her fingers worked dexterously on my sensitive clit. Her kisses were gentle and slow and synchronized expertly with her circling fingers. I tugged on her hair and sunk my teeth into the marble flesh of her bottom lip. She groaned and bore down on me harder.

Needless to say I was panting, moaning and humping her hand less than a minute later.

"Coming already are you, Rosalie?" Her tone was smug.

"Fuck you," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Well, okay."

I pulled her face back down and was only able to kiss her once before the orgasm rippled through me, setting off my vocal cords at maximum volume. Birds flew frantically in the sky and all wildlife silenced. All that could be heard was the slow and quiet sprinkles of water falling from the gray clouds.

That shit never fails.

"_Babe_! You are frightening the animals!" Alice chastised as her hand ran soothingly over my chest, encouraging me to calm down. "So damn loud," she mumbled into my hair.

"And that is why you and I do not fuck in the house when everyone else is home," my body sprawled lazily across the grass as I experienced the aftershocks of my peak.

"Oh? I just thought you didn't want to kill Emmett's ego," Alice brushed the loose waves out of my face.

"No, I don't care about Emmett hearing us. Or Edward or Jasper," I waved my hand dismissively. "I am worried I'll traumatize Carlisle and Esme. But I suppose if _those _two are not home, then…" I let my words trail off.

"True. Well, nobody is home now," she was up and dressed in her soggy light brown shirt and my damp skinny jeans in seconds. The extra length of my jeans made them bunch up inside her boots and they were a little loose on her. She looked ridiculous and the smirk she wore told me that she felt the same. "And I was thinking I wanted your pussy on Edward's piano. Might as well, since we all know how much you love to piss him off."

And just like that I was geared up for round two. I zipped into Alice's dress and the both of us had to pause for a long minute to survey exactly how scandalous I looked in it. If it was tight on Alice's petite body then I was constricted in this thing. The material stretched into translucence around my copious breasts and hips. I tried to take a breath and heard fibers snapping. I peered down a little further and my crotch was hardly covered up. My hand crept around me as I began to wonder what the hell this looked like from behind.

"Rose. Hey Rosalie, turn around please," Alice must have read my mind.

Slowly I twisted around and waited for a reaction. When I heard nothing, I turned back and Alice was shaking her head at me shamefully.

"You look like a whore," she casually affirmed.

My black leather boots did not help my appearance in the least. Or the fact that I had no panties on. I reached behind me and touched the bottom of the dress. My ass cheeks were concealed, but just barely. One or two steps would have me exposed for sure.

"I really would like to make it home with this skimpy thing still intact," not that anybody would see me, but I have some damn discretion. And class.

Alice's eyes raked over me again and one of her infamous _'I am scheming something'_ grins played across her lips.

"Race you home? First one there gets to feast on top of our sweet brother Eddy's piano."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :-)<strong>


End file.
